Everybody's Got Somebody But Me
by Jackson Hanning
Summary: Everywhere Lovino looks, there's another love-struck couple. Lonely and wishing his boyfriend back, Lovino enlists the help of a "cupid" of sorts to help him win back Antonio's heart. Based on the Hunter Hayes song by the same name. Spamano oneshot.


**_A/N: A present for my awesome twin sister, Autumn. She is currently in love with Hunter Hayes and Spamano, and when asked what kind of Oneshot she wanted for her birthday, she said "Something based on a Hunter Hayes song."_**

**_Happy birthday, sis. A few days early, but whatever. Enjoy._**

**_Everybody's Got Somebody But Me - watch?v=dOqzRRtkfVY _**

* * *

Lovino's upper lip curled in a scowl as he stood, waiting for the cross-walk light to change. The bustling street had plenty of things to catch his attention, but he couldn't seem to pull his eyes away from the couple beside him on the street corner. A tall, silver-haired man wrapped his arm around his partner: a leaner blonde man with wavy hair. The loud voice reached Lovino's ears and made him want to run the other direction. "Kesesese! Come on, Birdie, you love the maple syrup thing! It makes it so much more fun!"

Lovino was close enough to the pair to hear the soft, indignant response. "Gil! Not in public!"

"Oh, Mattie, you love it," Gilbert replied, nuzzling his face into the smaller man's neck. The blonde flushed and tried half-heartedly to push him away.

Lovino rolled his eyes and let out a loud groan of annoyance. "Would you two get a room already? Some of us would like to get wherever we're going without puking."

Gilbert lifted his sharp gaze to Lovino, and quirked one eyebrow. "You're just mad 'cuz you got dumped, so you ain't getting' none. Antonio told me everything when we went drinking last night."

Mattie shoved Gilbert's arm. "Be nice, Gilbert. Hi Lovino."

Lovino just frowned and pretended to ignore them. The light changed and Lovino practically ran across the street to get away. The last thing he wanted to think about right now was Antonio, but now that Gilbert had brought him up, that is exactly where Lovino's mind went.

Lovino had replayed the events of last Sunday night again and again in his head. He didn't think things had been that out of ordinary that night, but apparently he had been wrong. Because if it had been any other ordinary night, Lovino and Antonio would have argued a bit, Antonio would had seduced Lovino into forgetting the whole argument, and they would have ended up in bed, breathless and panting but sated, in each other's arms, just like it was supposed to be.

But last Sunday night, Lovino and Antonio had argued. Antonio had gotten mad. Really mad. Before Lovino knew it, Antonio was breaking up with him. Antonio had left then, storming out of the apartment. Lovino hadn't seen him since.

Lovino couldn't believe himself the last few days without Antonio. At first, he'd told himself he was glad. That it was a good thing that the tomato bastard was finally out of his hair. He could finally get some breathing room, instead of having Antonio constantly hanging off of him. He thought it would be refreshing.

By the third day, Lovino was lonely. He had always liked his solitude, but he had never realized just how much Antonio distracted him. He had never realized how much he _thought_ about Antonio. Or maybe that was just because Antonio was gone. Still. It was far more often than Lovino would have liked to admit that he found himself daydreaming about the handsome Spaniard's bright green eyes; or his earthen brown curls; or his infectious, grinning laughter. And now, five days after Antonio had left in a fury, Lovino had finally realized. Or, rather, he had finally admitted it to himself.

Lovino missed Antonio.

That was the only reason that he was seeking out advice from Francis.

* * *

Lovino strode down the street, his shoulders hunched, hands shoved deeply into the pockets of his coat. The street was fairly busy, but only a few blocks from his destination, there was a full on crowd. Wedging his way through the people on the street, he managed to keep moving until he found a black rope partitioning the crowd from the rest of the street. On the other side of the rope, there were about two dozen people scattered about, looking ridiculously in love. Lovino frowned.

"You one of the extras?" asked a large man in a black t-shirt that read "Security" in bold white letters.

"Extras?" Lovino repeated.

"For the movie," the man said. "The latest Hollywood Romeo and Juliet spin off. You look kind of tsundere to be Romano..."

"Romano?"

"What, is there an echo in here? Romano is the name of the male lead. You an extra?"

"I'm not in the movie," Lovino said quickly. "I'm just trying to get to that shop over there." He nodded in the general direction instead of pointing, his ears turning pink at the thought of anyone misinterpreting his reasons for seeking out the shop. The man didn't seem to care where he was going, though.

"Fine then," the man said, unhooking the rope and letting Lovino pass through. "Go down to the next block on your way out, though. We can't have a hundred people crowding through this street when we're trying to shoot a love story."

Lovino nodded, slipping past the man and quickly ducking into the store. He froze upon entering the warmly lit shop. It was well organized, and he guessed it was a nice enough store, if you could overlook the glaringly obvious themes inside that were anything but _nice_.

It was a sex shop. Lovino was _way_ out of his comfort zone. But he needed – as much as he _hated_ to admit it – the advice and expertise of the man who owned this store. Lovino had come all this way, and eaten this much crow; he wasn't leaving without Francis's advice.

Besides. How much of this stuff could surprise him?

A lot, that's how much.

Lovino turned eight different shades of red before he made it to the back of the store, where Francis kept his "office". Lovino didn't know why he needed an office in a sex shop, but hey. Francis was a weird sort. He was the sort of man who owned and managed a sex shop. That was a pretty weird kind of guy. The door to Francis's office was open, and Lovino could hear a few sets of voices inside. There was no way in hell he was picking up that girly little handbell to get Francis's attention, as the sign indicated. Instead, he pulled a T-pin out of the wall where it was holding an advertisement for something Lovino didn't care to look any closer at, and jabbed it at one of the heart-shaped helium balloons floating over the counter. The pin did its job and the balloon disappeared with a thunderous "pop". Three faces appeared in the door of Francis's office, looking startled, stunned, and irritated; in that order.

Francis recovered first. He stepped gracefully out of his office, excusing himself from the couple he had been speaking with, and leaned across the counter toward Lovino. "Ah, what a..." Francis stopped short of saying "pleasant surprise". He was a gentleman, but he also wasn't a liar. "What a surprise to see you, Lovino," he said, smoothly and quickly. "What brings you in? I thought you and Antonio..." Francis bit his lip and stopped there when he saw a crestfallen look cross the other man's face. It wasn't his intention to be cruel, and he had only just noticed the nervous demeanor the typically angry Italian held. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Lovino's eyes darted around. He didn't want to look at Francis, but there wasn't much else in the shop he wanted to stare at, either. "Ineedyourhelp," Lovino muttered quickly.

"_Excusez-moi_? I did not catch that."

Lovino huffed and flushed red, glancing nervously toward the door of Francis's office. He seriously hated this situation. "I need your help," he said darkly, his voice low and barely audible. Francis understood him that time, and a smile crossed his face.

"You need my help? Well, darling, you only had to ask! What can I help you with?"

Lovino sighed and his shoulders fell. With his head hanging, he looked utterly defeated. Francis pitied him. "Antonio broke up with me," Lovino started. "And... well..."

"Go on, _cher_," Francis prompted, though he had an idea of where it was going.

"Fuck this," Lovino muttered, his voice growing louder. "I miss him, dammit. I want him back. And I need you to help me."

An almost wicked grin spread across Francis's handsome face. "Well,_ mon cher_. You have come to the right place."

* * *

Lovino fidgeted and tugged at the lapel of his blazer. "What am I doing?" he lamented in a moan.

"I thought you understood the plan, darling," Francis sighed. "You are going to win Antonio back. Tonight."

Lovino frowned at the mirror. Francis stood behind him, one hand resting on his cocked hip. "You look fabulous, _cher_. Antonio's already in love with you. You just need to apologize."

"I _tried_ apologizing, bastard," Lovino muttered. "Twenty-seven text messages, fourteen phone calls, twelve voicemails, and a _letter_ prove to you that I tried to apologize."

Francis rolled his eyes. "You need to do this sort of thing in person, darling. You really do need to work on your people skills. It's a good thing family means so much to me, _cher,_ or I'd never hang around you so much."

It was now Lovino's turn to roll his eyes. "Whatever."

"Are you ready to go then, darling? The party begins at eight."

Lovino looked at the clock on the table. "It's twenty after. And it's _your_ party."

"Have you never heard of being fashionably late, darling? You have _so much_ to learn. Now remember. The most _essential_ part of your plan is _apologizing_. Got it? Just apologize, and you will have Antonio in your arms again tonight."

Lovino frowned, but Francis ignored him. The Frenchman twisted his mouth, studying Lovino for a moment. Then he reached out and unbuttoned two of Lovino's shirt buttons, leaving a large portion of his chest exposed. Lovino flushed as Francis grinned. "Antonio won't be able to resist," he said before he turned on his heel and strode from the room, commanding Lovino to follow as quickly as possible. After taking one last look in the mirror and deciding to leave the button alone, he did just that.

* * *

Downstairs was hell. Lovino knew it must be. There was absolutely no sign of Antonio, but there was _every_ sign that if Lovino didn't get Antonio back, he would never again fit into the world as anything but a third wheel. _Everyone_ was paired up. Everywhere he turned, there was another sickening, lovey-dovey couple. Gilbert and Matthew sat by Alfred and Arthur on the couches. Berwald and Tino, Eduard and Katyusha, and Feliks and Toris were chatting up near the kitchen. Matthias was getting slapped by Lukas for eating four of the brownies that Lars had brought, and Lars was getting slapped by Emma for even bringing his "special brownies". And Lovino swore he was going to hurl if he saw his stupid brother Feliciano kiss that German bastard one more time.

When the music on the stereo moved into a slow love song, Feliciano dragged his boyfriend Ludwig off the couch by his wrist and began to slow dance. Eliza pulled Roderich in to do the same, and pretty soon there were half a dozen couples slow dancing in Francis's living room, so Lovino decided it was time to break out the alcohol. He was a good dancer – hell, he was an amazing dancer, he was Italian! – but with no Antonio, he had no reason to dance.

Lovino was on his third glass of wine, in an increasingly sour mood, when he saw him. Antonio came in the front door, grinning and shaking the rain from his curly brown hair. The very sight turned Lovino's knees to Jell-O and almost made him drop his wine glass. Francis greeted Antonio with a kiss on the cheek, the same as he had every other guest who had come in the door, and pointed him toward the kitchen. Lovino swallowed hard and backed away from the sight, stopping only when he felt the cold, granite counter-top press against his back. He stood there, wondering how in the hell he was supposed to do this, when Antonio appeared again, this time closer and practically within reach. He halted when he saw Lovino in the kitchen. Then Antonio took a deep breath and began pouring himself a glass of wine. "Hello Lovino."

_Ohhh_. That voice. Lovino had found himself calling Antonio's cell phone, knowing full well he wouldn't pick up, just to hear that voice on the answering machine. It was so much better in person, though.

"Would you like some more wine?" Antonio asked, motioning to Lovino's almost empty glass. He only nodded and took a shaky step closer, holding out his glass so that Antonio could pour.

This was it. This was why he was here. He couldn't back down now. Lovino swallowed hard and tried to find his voice. "Look, Toni..."

"What, Lovino?"

_Dammit, stop that. Call me Lovi like you usually do, you idiot!_ "About what happened the other night..."

"Don't worry about it, Lovino," Antonio said, tipping the wine bottle back up and sitting it back on the counter. "It was a long time in coming. I shouldn't have stifled you for so long. It's probably for the best, anyway." Antonio lifted his glass to his lips as Lovino's brain froze. For the best? _No, you idiot, we belong together! This isn't the best!_ But he couldn't say any of that. He just stood there, silent, holding his wine glass. After a few moments of silence, Antonio spoke again. "Well, I'm going to go find Gilbert and Francis. _Buenas noches_, Lovino."

And just like that, Antonio was gone, and Lovino's hopes were dashed. He didn't know what else to do, so he did what came naturally. He ran away from it all.

Lovino ran home and shut himself in his room. Lovino couldn't stop a single sob from escaping his throat. _Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT. I screwed it all up! _Lovino collapsed onto his bed and buried his face in a pillow. Damn it all, that was Antonio's pillow. It even still smelled like Antonio. It just made Lovino miss him even more.

What could he do now? He'd messed up Francis's Plan A. Should he go ask him for advice again? No, screw that idea. He'd sooner go streaking on Zwingili's lawn than ask the French wino for help again. Zwingili would just shoot him and put him out of his misery, whereas Francis would undoubtedly go through another elaborate show of planning, all just to make Lovino apologize. No, he wouldn't be seeking out Francis again.

It wast long before Lovino's cell phone began to ring. Irritated, he answered it without even looking at the caller id. "What?"

"_Mon dieu_, Lovino, what have you done! Why didn't you stick to the plan? I told you what you had to do, and you barely even said hello!" After this point, Francis began to shout in French. Lovino listened until he couldn't take it anymore – which was about eight seconds.

"Just shut up, you bastard. I know I screwed up, you don't have to _tell me_."

Francis paused, then sighed, and Lovino could just tell that he was pinching the bridge of his nose between his slender fingers. "I don't know what to do now, Lovino. Antonio is even more solidified in his idea that you resent him after your interaction this evening."

"Wait, how do you know about that?"

"Darling, it is my job as matchmaker to make sure the plan goes correctly. When I couldn't find you, I knew you must have ran. Where are you, anyway?"

"I went home, bastard. I hate parties, especially your parties."

"Hates my- _mon dieu_." A huffy sigh sounded over the line. "Lovino, I don't know what to tell you. I have no more ideas. I mean, I have ideas, but nothing that you will agree to, as they involve whipped cream and a new wardrobe from my shop-"

"Just stop there. I'm not doing anything like _that_ to get Antonio back."

"Darling, have you given up?"

Lovino swallowed hard. If Francis "_L'amour_" Bonnefoy was out of ideas, how was Lovino supposed to come up with one? Still... "I don't want to."

"_Cher_, do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Then you must get him back. I have been friends with Antonio for a very long time, and I have never seen him so happy as when he is with you. And that is saying something, dear, because this is Antonio we're talking about."

Lovino was quiet for a long moment. It really made no sense as to how the two of them had ever ended up together anyway. They were complete opposites. Lovino was angry, indifferent, and distrusting of everything that moved. Antonio had a perpetual smile, he cared about everyone, and he was the most happy-go-lucky guy you could ever meet. Lovino had tried his hardest not to like Antonio, but in time, his idiotic cheerfulness had hooked Lovino. Now he was addicted to Antonio. He was in love with him, and he needed him back.

"I have an idea. If this doesn't work... I don't think anything will. Will... will you help me out, F-Francis?" Lovino winced. He didn't want the wine bastard's help, but he needed someone. Francis was convenient enough.

"Oh, darling, of course I will. The king of _l'amour_ would never turn down a chance to help two souls, helplessly in love, reunite with each other!"

"Okay, no one wants to talk about your store right now, Francis, I just need you to take Antonio to the cafe down on the corner Sunday afternoon..."

* * *

Lovino inhaled deeply and tried not to fidget with the wrists of his jacket anymore. It was almost time. He was watching as Francis and Antonio sat at a table in the corner, sipping coffee and laughing about something Lovino couldn't hear. Oh, wait. That was it. Francis was standing up, excusing himself to use the restroom. The plan was in motion. Francis winked at Lovino as he strode past. "Good luck, _mon cher._ Go get him."

Lovino took another deep breath and started to move toward Antonio. The Spaniard's back was to him, so when Lovino slid into the chair that Francis had just vacated, Antonio looked over in surprise. "That seat is..." Antonio began, ready to tell the newcomer that he already had company, but then he recognized Lovino, with the most terrified expression on his face. Antonio's own face contorted in concern. He may have broken up with Lovino, but he still loved him. "Lovi, what's wrong?"

Lovino looked down at his hands, picking his thumbs together. "Look, Toni. I need to talk to you about what happened last week."

"Lovi-"

"No, Toni, just let me do this! Dammit," Lovino huffed. "You don't know how hard this is for me, Toni. Just let me say this, or I'll never do it."

"Okay," Antonio said softly. "Go ahead."

Lovino paused for a moment, trying to think of what he was going to say. He had practiced this in his head, but right now, with Antonio's green eyes locked on him, and his strong, tan hands just inches away from Lovino's own, all the rehearsed apologies flew out of his head. He couldn't even bring himself to look up from his hands and the frayed edges of his jacket as he spoke. "Look, we fought. So what? We fight a lot. I don't know what the big deal was about that one fight." Lovino shook his head suddenly. "No. No, that isn't what I meant to say. I mean, yeah, I wondered about that, but that's now why I'm here. I'm here to apologize, Toni. I-" Lovino choked suddenly and brushed violently at a tear that was running down his cheek. "I'm sorry for being such an ass all the time. I'm sorry for picking fights, and I'm sorry that I made you mad. I... I miss you, Toni. It's been a damn week and I can't believe how lonely I am without you. I know I always yell because you're always around, and I tell you to fuck off and I tell you to go away and leave me alone, but I don't mean it. I know we're through, Toni, I know we're not... we're not that anymore. But I want to try it again. I want you, Toni, and I don't..." Lovino trailed off and finally brought his head up and found Antonio's green eyes still fixed on him. "I love you. And I'm sorry for everything, Antonio."

A long pause ensued, and Lovino managed to hold Antonio's gaze the whole time. Suddenly, after several seconds of silence and many, many doubts running through Lovino's head, Antonio smiled and started to laugh. Lovino blinked in confusion, and Antonio brought up one hand to caress Lovino's cheek. "Ah, _mi corazón_. I love you, too." Antonio leaned across the small table and rested his forehead against Lovino's. "I am so sorry for leaving like that, but I had to know."

"H-had to... had to know what?"

"I had to know the truth, Lovi. I had to know if you really loved me, or if you really wanted me to leave you alone."

Lovino's brow furrowed in confusion and he pulled back. "You... you mean you... you planned this?"

"Well, not exactly planned," Antonio said. "But I needed to know. Trust me, Lovi, it was all Francis and Gilbert could do to keep me from going home to you after an hour."

"They _helped _you?" Lovino spat, suddenly angry and feeling as if he had been tricked.

"Lovi, please. Calm down." Antonio's voice stayed level and soothing. "There was only one way to find out, _mi corazón_. I am very sorry for everything. But I am so glad that you came back to me." Antonio's smile appeared and Lovino felt his anger disappear. "_Te amo, mi corazón_."

Lovino let himself get a little bit lost in those green eyes. Damn but he had missed Antonio. "_Anch'io ti amo._"

With that, Antonio's smile gave way to a full blown grin, and he stood up from the table, pulled Lovino up with him, and gave him a warm hug. "Please forgive me?"

Lovino sighed. "As if I could stay mad," he muttered, pulling Antonio into a kiss.

Yesterday he'd been thinking how everybody had somebody, except him. Now he was thinking how everybody had somebody, including himself; but nobody had it as good as Lovino did. So, despite the public show of affection, which Lovino hated; despite the sickeningly sweet fluff moment, which Lovino _detested_; and despite the fact that the whole café was staring at them, oohing and ahhing over the adorable reunion... Lovino smiled.

"Does this mean you're my boyfriend again, Lovi?"

Lovino rolled his eyes, laughing out loud despite it all. "Yeah. Yeah it does, Toni."


End file.
